


Ditch the Party

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Fic or Treat 2011 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Fic or Treat 2011 on Livejournal. For princess_aleera. <i>Dean poked his cupcake warily...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ditch the Party

Dean poked his cupcake warily, watching as something green oozed from the center. Okay, so it was Halloween, still...he didn't think it was a good idea to eat something that oozed a sort of green shit and looked like it came from something akin to a squished alien. Grimacing, he put the debatable treat back and looked around the party for his companions. He caught sight of Sam standing in a back corner with an orange plastic cup, looking generally uncomfortable and snickered. His brother certainly wasn't made for the party scene and with his floppy doggy-ears and the fluffy brown tail sown in the rear of his pants, well, he looked every bit the part.

But where was Cas?

Dean raked his eyes over the extravagant get-ups and finally saw his (other) boyfriend standing in front of one of the horror displays. Even from the distance across the room, Dean could tell that his head was tilted. Dean grinned and began pushing through the crowd toward the dark haired, blue eyed man with large white feathered wings strapped to his back.

"Hey, Cas," he purred when he got close enough to throw one arm carefully over the other's shoulders while being sure not to knock his wings.

"Dean," Castiel muttered in response. "What is the purpose of carving faces into these pumpkins?"

Dean blinked and looked at the array of decorated pumpkins surrounding the table. "I dunno, it's just something people do as a tradition."

"Traditionally Jack'o'lanterns were caved with scary faces and placed outside the door of homes to scare away evil spirits." Sam's voice informed them as he appeared at Dean's side and leaned slightly into his brother.

Dean gave his brother a fond and exasperated sidelong glance, "how do you even know these thing?"

Sam only laughed and Castiel was nodding, "that does in fact, make more sense then merely carving random and sometimes inappropriate faces into vegetables."

"Yeah, yeah, you're both geeks, we know this. How are you guys liking the party?"

Castiel shrugged and Sam shook his head, "Honestly, I'd be happier at home with the just the three of us."

"Not surprised to hear that," Dean said with a thoughtful tone and Sam reached over to tug on one of his brother's glittery red horns.

"Let's go home, Dean. There are better things we could be doing." Sam shifted himself against Dean in a subtle way that left no doubt as to what he meant.

Dean's eyes lit up and Castiel also turned interested eyes on them, obviously agreeing with the youngest's suggestion.

Like Dean was going to turn that down just to keep hanging out at some half-assed party. "Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Let's get out of here."

He grabbed his brother's hand and then his boyfriend's and dragged them both to the car. An orgasm happened before they even got home.


End file.
